Silver Arrow
by AmeliaSkellig
Summary: Allison's, Isaac's, Lydia's, and Scott's thoughts during the last scene of Insatiable.
1. Allison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.**

**SPOILERS (OBVIOUSLY) FOR TEEN WOLF SEASON THREE EPISODE 23 "INSATIABLE"**

_**A Note From The Author:**_

_Silver Arrow from the moon,_

_Little Sparrow gone too soon._

_When the wild wolves howl,_

_And the banshee screams._

_She'll be remembered in your dreams._

* * *

The sword pierced her stomach.

Allison didn't believe it at first.

This couldn't be happening.

Dying, it happened to other people. Not her.

Slowly, it was pulled out, but still, she couldn't believe that it was happening. Not to her. They had been trying to kill Isaac, and she couldn't let that happen. As she had drawn the final arrow, her silver one, she knew that this had to work, or they would all die. Isaac, Kira, Stiles, Scott. They would all die if this didn't work.

She had made the arrow to prove that she was an Argent. As the bright golden light of the firefly spilled from the Oni, she knew that it worked. As the black smoke enveloped it, she knew that she could protect her friends, and they might all live through this. Silver could kill them. She could kill them. She was silver herself, and she could kill them.

She gave a small laugh, mixed with a gasp.

She could protect her friends.

It wasn't until someone caught her that she finally began to understand how bad this was. She didn't know who they were, only that they held her close, keeping their arms wrapped tightly around in a way that was so familiar.

Scott.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She gasped. Lydia had to be okay. She had to be. She had to be. Her best friend had to be safe.

"She's okay," he said quietly.

Allison felt herself nod frantically.

This was it.

"Yeah," she breathed out. He grabbed her hand, stained scarlet by her blood. Her blood. It all felt so distant, and numb. She stared at his face, watching as his brow wrinkled in confusion and shock.

"I-I can't," he said, shaking his head, twisting his hand on hers desperately. "I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt," she said. Wasn't dying supposed to hurt, though? It wasn't supposed to feel like nothing. She was supposed to feel pain. The tears began fall.

It didn't hurt like a physical wound. It felt like a dull ache in her chest, a panicked flutter in her chest as her heart beat in a desperate attempt to stay alive, a feeling of terror so strong, she thought it might burn her to pieces. She didn't want to die. She was afraid. She was so afraid. And she couldn't leave them. What if this was it?

She didn't want to never see them again.

"No," Scott said, horror dawning on his face as he realized how bad it was, that she was beyond saving. She nodded, confirming his fears, and feeling it break her heart.

"It's okay."

"Allison," he whispered.

"It's okay," she repeated. He began to choke up, looking like he was trying to keep it together, for her sake. She had to let him know that it was okay, that there was nothing he could do, that she wasn't afraid. Even if she was terrified. "It's okay. It's alright."

He glanced around, looking for anything to try and save her.

"It's perfect. In the arms of my first love. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you." He began to cry harder, as she brushed her finger across his face. "Scott. Scott McCall."

She remembered first meeting him, him handing her his pen. The stolen moments together. Her being dragged into the life of a hunter, a life that had claimed her aunt, her mother, and now her. He had always been there. Even when things had grown so complicated, he had always been there. He was a true alpha, a protector, a friend. He would take care of them for her. He would take care of Lydia and Isaac and Stiles and Kira.

"Please," he begged. "Please don't. Allison, don't please."

She knew there was nothing she could do, except give them the information that could save them all. The silver could kill them. The silver she had made. It was getting harder to speak, harder and harder.

"You have to tell my dad." The silver can kill them. "And you have to tell my dad." It was so hard to speak, so hard to get the words out. Everything began to turn black. Each breath was so hard to get in. Breathing shouldn't be this hard.

She focused on his face.

Scott's face.

It was so familiar.

She had never stopped loving him.

Even if she loved Isaac as well, she had never stopped loving Scott McCall.

She was glad, that if she had to die, she could die in his arms. With Scott, the boy she had first fallen in love with.

"T-Tell him..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Everything was fading. As if from a distance, she heard him say no. She felt her hand fall to the ground, his lips on her forehead. It was too late.

She knew she was gone.

She had died.

Allison Argent had fallen in battle.

Allison Argent was dead.

**A/N: **I'm just catching up with Teen Wolf, and Insatiable just about broke my heart. First, I had to watch Stiles being hurt, and I just couldn't deal with it. Then came Allison's death (who was one of my all time favorite characters), and I'm dealing with it the only way I can. Though writing and crying. This my sort of tribute to Allison. There are going to be three more parts to this, and they are going to be the thoughts of Scott, Isaac, and Lydia. I'm gonna go lie down in a corner for a little bit.


	2. Isaac

He watched her die.

He watched her die, right in front of him.

He couldn't save her.

The oni had torn at him, slashing at his chest, at his arms. They were tearing him apart. He would heal. He would be okay.

She wouldn't.

She would never be okay again.

Neither would he.

She had died in Scott's arms because he couldn't get there fast enough.

He wasn't fast enough to save her.

She was gone.

Allison was gone.

He watched Allison die.

He had heard what she said to Scott.

The pain he felt as their swords ripped at his skin was nothing compared to what he felt now. Scott still held her body, his sobs echoing around the courtyard.

He tried to move, tried to move his aching arms and legs, to go to his friend's side, but couldn't. He was covered in blood and sweat, clothes hanging off him in bloody strips. There were no tears. Not like Scott's.

Why wasn't he crying?

She was dead...

Allison was dead.

Allison.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

But he didn't cry.

He couldn't cry.

He bowed his head, as Mr. Argent ran into the courtyard, stopping as he saw her, as he saw his daughter's body. His daughter's body. Allison's body. The pain evident on his face as he saw the limp body of his daughter.

He was never going to speak to her again.

He remembered how they had gone from enemies, to tentative allies, to friends, to whatever they were before she died. Not exactly dating, but definitely not just friends. He had loved her. She had loved him.

They were going to be together. Saving the world, with Scott and Stiles and Lydia and Kira, with their friends. They were going to be okay. They were not supposed to die. They weren't supposed to die.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to them.

"_That's because it doesn't hurt." _

He had heard her say it.

But she was wrong. It did hurt.

It hurt more than the now healing wounds. It hurt worse than his own dying.

He rather that than her.

He'd give anything for her to be alive.

But that wasn't how it worked.

And Allison was gone.

**A/N: **This is excruciatingly short, and it was somehow more painful to write than Allison's. I really miss Isaac too. Two of my favorite characters taken from me, I want to go punch a wall and cry.


End file.
